


I want you to promise me that how this feels right now is how it's always gonna be

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Let's be honest, M/M, Mostly porn, Prompt Fill, post asbestos fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: I needed a brain break from the binfire of the world. I asked three folks for prompts from a list.Here's what they chose:"We’re in public, you know.”“I really don’t care.  You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss/fuck you senseless right now.”“Are you sure?  Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”“Don’t give me that look”“Make me”“What did you just say?”“You’re in trouble now”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	1. In public

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deenerann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/gifts), [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts), [NoahRose27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/gifts).



As The Number neared its end, Patrick excused himself, and slipped into the foyer, finding the side entrance intended for performers. He heard the applause for Moira and David’s performance, dichotomously caught between pseudo-artistic appreciation and abject horror as he staked his claim in the corridor. 

Moira blew past Patrick with nary a glance, and David trailed behind, his steps slowing in trepidation when he saw Patrick waiting for him. His hand immediately flew up to his hair, trying to push it into some semblance of normal. Patrick closed the distance between them, grabbing and lowering David’s wrist, pressing kisses to it as his other hand came to rest on David’s waist.

“Hi,” Patrick murmured. 

David dropped his chin to Patrick’s shoulder, bringing his cheek to rest against Patrick’s temple. 

“I look ridiculous,” he said softly, his body melting against Patrick.

“Baby,...” Patrick whispered. “I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now.”

David pulled back slightly, cupping Patrick’s face with his right hand, silver rings catching the light. Patrick’s eyes sparkled with fondness and amusement and a hint of something else, lurking not too far beneath the surface. “Take me home, Patrick.” 

With a chaste kiss, Patrick intertwined his fingers with David’s, and they left through the stage door exit, toward Patrick’s car. 

Leading David to the passenger side, Patrick paused before opening the door. He let go of David’s hand, placing both of his own on David’s shoulders, pressing him against the side of the car. Leaning his body weight into David, ensuring the message was clear, Patrick drew David’s lower lip between his teeth, gently pulling back before surging forward to suck on David’s earlobe. He heard David’s breath quicken, and felt David’s hand come to rest on his chest, pushing him back slightly. “We’re in public, you know,” David managed on an exhale. 

Patrick chuckled softly. David scrunched his eyes shut, certain that was a sound he would never tire of hearing, but also certain that he really needed to be in a private space with Patrick, and not dressed in head-to-toe Givenchy right now. Patrick took a step back, opened the passenger door, and David slipped into the car. 

Patrick drove straight to Ray’s, holding David’s hand the entire way, only letting go long enough for David to unbuckle and get out of the car, and taking his hand back for the short walk up the driveway. Ray’s car was not in the driveway, and all the lights were out, and Patrick felt David heave a sigh of relief. 

With the door locked safely behind them, Patrick turned to David. 

“You’re….incredible,” he whispered into his neck. David hummed an appreciative sound, his hands finding their place running up and down Patrick’s sides. Patrick tugged at David’s floral Givenchy sweater. “Can we take some of these off?” he asked shyly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Are you sure?” David asked. “Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” Patrick’s response came in the form of a low growl as he moved to draw David’s sweater up over his head. “Upstairs, David.”


	2. Upstairs

“Come for me, Patrick,” David grunted, quickening the pace of his hand on his own swollen cock. David saw Patrick’s hand pause ever so slightly and come to a full stop, holding himself at the root. Eyes dark, unblinking, he looked at David. “Make me.” 

David’s own hand stilled. “I’m sorry. What did you just say?”

The confidence in Patrick’s gaze increased tenfold. “Make me.” His lips curled into a sure smirk.

David regrouped without missing a beat. “You’re in trouble now,” he snarled, moving down to straddle Patrick’s knees. Before Patrick could reply, David was mouthing around his pelvis, getting dangerously close to Patrick’s cock. Patrick could only watch, transfixed by this beautiful man and his focused attention on Patrick’s pleasure, as he finally took Patrick’s cock into his mouth, enveloping him in an incredible heat. “Holy fuck, David!” Patrick managed to squawk out before the world became a black hole with no sound and no light, nothing but the sensation of David’s mouth swirling up, down, back and forth. The darkness was splintered by a bright white light, blinding Patrick, as he came the hardest he ever had in his life. It took a moment before he could open his eyes, finding David stroking his own hard cock furiously before coming on Patrick’s stomach making the most exquisite sounds Patrick had ever heard. Patrick couldn’t suppress the smile spreading across his face, his eyes twinkling. His smile contagious, David’s own grin slowly took over his satisfied and handsome face. “Don’t give me that look,” he huffed.

“Okay, David,” Patrick agreed, rolling out from underneath David and off the bed, padding softly to the washroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know where the title is from...


End file.
